unrequited love
by a.belledaisy
Summary: After the death of Prim's mother, she goes and lives with her Sister Katniss and Her husband Peeta. Never in a million years she would think that she would fall in love with her sisters husband .


-  
After the death of Prim's mother she goes and lives with her Sister Katniss and Her husband Peeta, never in a million years she would think that she would fall in love with her sisters husband .

I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

My sister Katniss and I were never very close, she grew up with my father in a small town called, Panem California and I grew up in Portland, Oregon with my parents got a divorce when I was 4 years old and since my parents couldn't agree on an a living arrangement and to avoid fighting and arguments they decided it was for the best if Katniss stayed with my father and I stayed with my mother. The arrangement wasn't that horrid I loved staying with my mother she was a loving and caring mother and also a nurse at Providence Portland Medical Center, I loved going to work with her helping her with her patience and learning something new everyday. From a small age I had decided to follow in my mothers footsteps and become a great nurse one day. But that dream was shattered when my mother died In a tragic car accident when I turned 17, I was devastated my mother my whole world we did everything together . I knew my sister Katniss would be there for me but it won't be the same, she'salways so busy with her husband Peeta and the bakery they owned I had only met him twice he seemed nice but you can't judge a book by its cover . I miss my mother so much but I had to endure the pain and move on for my mothers sake I know she wouldn't want me to be sad she would want me to fulfill my dream . My mothers funeral was vile I hated getting those sympathetic looks from strangers who I've never meet before, from people who I know truly didn't care for my mother. It was a relief when Katniss finally came to my rescue and we finally had time alone to talk and get organized to find out what will happened , but I already made my decision to stay with her I knew I couldn't stay with my father and my step-monster Effie. She was horrid a monster in disguise,I have no Idea how Katniss managed to stand her for so many years, she was one of the main reasons why I hardly ever got to see my father and sister. So now we're sitting on my bed Katniss is stroking my hair like she use to always do when I was little humming my favorite lullaby I've always loved it when she would sing me the valley song it was always so soothing it would make even the worst nightmare disappear. After a while though she stopped humming lifted my head so I could look her in the eye and asked " so little duck have you decided where you will be staying I know you have a trust found mother left you and you cannot receive it till you turn 18" I sighed I knew about this, mother came from a family with lots of money and had left Katniss and I a trust found and I knew once I turned 18 I want to apply to John Hopkins university ,it has been my dream school the same school mother attended many years ago."I know and I've already got plans to go to medical school once I finish high school, and I want to stay with Peeta and you. I love father but I cannot stand Effie I do not understand how you managed to stand her for so many years." She laughed and shook her head "you learn to ignore her" I smiled it felt like such a long time since smiled I knew it hasn't been that long but with all this misfortune that has come upon me it felt nice to finally have something to smile about it maybe something small but it still felt nice . After finally getting everything organized it was planed that I will move all my belongings to my sisters and Peeta's house and my childhood house will be sold and when I turn 18 half of the property money plus some more trust found money shall me given to me. It sadden me knowing my home the place I have lived my whole life, not only that but I shared it with not only my mother but she was also my best friend . I tried hard not to cry I wont be overcome by sadness my mother wouldn't want that . After my final goodbye to my beloved home I grabbed my bag and headed to car where Katniss was waiting for me to head to the airport when I got in the car Katniss gave me a tight hug and whispered " don't worry little duck it's going to be ok." I tried my best to smile but it looked more like a grimace and nodded my head . The trip from Portland to Los Angeles wasn't too long it was only a two and a half hour flight. There wasn't much talking just some small talk about how I've been and school I wasn't much in the mood for talking and I was glad she didn't hover . I didn't realize an airport can be so huge so many people walking trying to get to there destination I was glad I came with Katniss or else for sure I knew I would get lost I guess I got too distracted of my surrounding When I felt someone pull my arm, I nearly jumped a mile " sorry I have been calling you for a while trying to get your attention" I gave her a sheepish smile "I am sorry" she pulled me through the the traffic of people and we finally got to the Baggage Claim we got our suitcases and headed out the airport when we got outside I was expecting Peeta to pick us up but then I saw Katniss stop a taxi cab " Peeta was suppose to be here but he got held up in the bakery "I just nodded I didn't know what else to say. I knew Peeta was a famous baker and it was hard for him to be away from the bakery. I couldn't wait to taste all his mouth watering treats he use to send us treats for special occasions and they were absolutely divine. We got to the bakery and the first thing that hit me Was the delicious warm aroma of fresh baked bread and different types of pastries. I inhaled deep I have only been in the bakery for five minutes and I already loved it. I fallowed Katniss to the back room Where I see the most handsomest man I had ever seen he had bright blue eyes like two bright blue diamonds they were mesmerizing It took all my will power to look away after looking away from he's eyes I notice he had strong broad shoulders I believe that's from caring all the heavy flor bags he also had blonde hair like mine maybe a bit lighter .He was so much more handsomer then I remember. He gave me a panty dropper smile and said " hi you must be Prim Rose your sister has told me so much about you" he starched out his hands " caa..lll me..ee Pri...mm" I stuttered I sounded like such a child I Know I was blushing I felt my face hot and I bet it was as red as a tomato. I had to pull my self together . I finally managed to compose my self a bit and stretched out my hand to shake his, but as soon as my hand touched his it was as if I've been electrocuted I felt a the jolt hit, from the top of my head to the tip of my toes I pulled my hands away quickly surly I was imagining this I have never been so fond of someone before, I have had crushes like Rory and other boys my age but it doesn't compare to this and it scares me profoundly I cannot have feelings for my sisters husband that's insane. I must have imagined it and if I do then I must ignore it I cannot hurt Katniss that way. Oh mother! Please help me!

That's chapter One ! Hope you enjoyed it . Comments , suggestions please leave me a comment and I will answer you as soon as I can.

Also I am really new at this and if there's a BETA or someone knows a BETA please let me know I don't know how that works but hopefully you can help me figure it out .  
Thank you for reading  
Annabelle!


End file.
